What the Hell
by Cloudjumper-rider
Summary: When timelines are changed and figures move around. The player with the Queen wins. But to get to that point you must break a few rules. We aren't the flock, no we're even better because we don't have a sob story behind us. But our story in the future a hellish one.


If ever you've felt so pushed against a wall you thought life was gonna grab you by the hips and shove it's huge black penis up your tiny little asshole (without lube), then I can assure you, you won't believe the shit these white af dicks were about to be in. It was the summer of 2015 and honestly, things could be going better, but it's not like there was any turning back now. Two teenagers, fresh out of highschool, and just ready for life's malicious picking, were in the process of unpacking into their brand new apartment. For about a year now the friends had been planning on going to the same school, a local one which was the first stepping stone to get them on their feet, and were more than excited to be grabbing that independance. However, they'd grabbed a little too much of that freedom and ended up on their own. Broke and alone. Still, they had a plan, and they had each other. What they didn't have - money. What they needed - money. So they did what anyone in their position would, they began job hunting.

"I found something," Annalise shouted, praising the man upstairs. "Oh… These hours are bad, though."

"What about that one I told you about yesterday?"

"No, that didn't pay enough."she huffed, crossing her arms. "Besides I refuse to wash old men bum"

"Well, hey, we don't have a lot of options here."

With a loud click, Annalise slammed her laptop shut and squealed into its metal front. Scott couldn't help leaning back as he shot her a concerned face. "Did you find something…?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before he turned her head to face him. She shook her head, going back to face down on the laptop.

"Yeah, alright." He went back to the newspaper in his hands, once again scanning the section he'd been looking at all day. "...I really didn't want to mention this, since it sounds dangerous, but there's an experimental lab. I dunno what it's for but it pays, like, a buttload."

"No way, it has to be like a drug they just made" she shot up and lend over his shoulder to look. "Never tested on mice"

"I mean, from the information here it looks pretty safe." He shrugged, not even sure what his own opinion of the experiment was.

Annalise shook her head, turning away. "No way" she went to their tiny 4x4 kitchen and opened the cabinet for a snack. Her eyes widen as she pulled out a empty bag of marshmallows.

"Look, Anne, obviously this isn't ideal. But maybe if we check out the lab's website…?"

She groaned loudly, throwing the empty bag away. "Fine fine" she walked back to her laptop and opened it up. She snatched the newspaper away from Sami in a tiny fit of anger and eyed the website. ".org...hmm"

"That's not so weird." The boy spoke as he stood, moving the little bench he was using as a chair to sit beside his friend and see what the website was about. "Oh, look, a bunny on the front page. This is good, says they don't do animal testing." Annalise gave him a look, before searching around the page. So far it looked good.

After another hour of searching, trying to find some food in the place, making nachos, then searching again, their minds were made up.

"I like it." Scott said, moving his body to face her. "What about you?"

Annalise looked up at him, still eating. She looked around their apartment then settle on their college bags. She swallowed, and rubbed her mouth clean. "...Worth a shot, if we get sick, make up a lie that we caught the flu"

"Heh, if it comes to that." He smiled, standing to his feet. "We'll go downtown tomorrow to apply. For now, let's unpack our rooms so we'll have somewhere to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice" she opened a box and begun the unpacking.

It was a pretty long first night, they got a good amount unpacked but the prospect of building the bed at the late hour just seemed like too much of a hassle. Scott ended up passing out on an air mattress in the middle of the living room. Annalise thought she could keep going but the metal frame was proving to be a challenge. She shut off the bedroom light and lay on the mattress next to Scott. "Night weeb"

It was about 4:30 when Scott woke up to find the upper part of his body on the floor with the lower part still somewhat on the mattress. He got up quietly, stretching out his back, before making his way to the kitchen to find some cereal to numb his appetite. A bowl and a half later it was already 5:00, so he decided it best to just start getting ready, leaving some blanket room to look through the boxes for his clean clothes.

A leg jerk and rolling off the bed and Annalise was awake. "The sun Scot, the damn sun isn't up why" she whined, curling up in her blankets. Only a tuft of curly brown hair was visible.

"'Cause I'm so much a night owl that I wake up early." He replied, cracking open a few more boxes on his treasure hunt. "Besides, we can get some more stuff set up, and make sure the everything's working, before class starts."

The blanket burrito wiggled itself back on the air mattress. Her head pop out the end, eyes barely open. She yawned, laying her head down.

"Mhm, then you just keep sleeping and _I'll_ find your clothes for you." He said, dumping out another boxes contents. "Honestly how many pillows do we need?"

"Hey...I demanded pillow forts every sunday, that was in our lease" she mumbled.

"I don't see why that's in our lease, but yeah i do remember agreeing to that." He sighed, trying to find a box he'd not yet pillaged. "I just want some clean underwear."

Annalise sighed, knowing she had to get up. She slowly ooze out of the blanket, laying on the mattress for a few moments before getting up.

"Finally you've come to help me on this great quest, fair maiden. I suggest you scour the east wing."

"Eat my ass" she hissed, looking through the pile of clothing to find something nice. Once

she figure out jeans and a shirt she went to iron them.

"Gladly." He commented as he pulled out a few clothes, not bothering to prepare them

before he began switching out clothing one by one.

"Hey go changed in the bathroom, let my eyes stay virgin please" she pleaded, ironing with

eyes closed.

"You know you enjoy the view." He laughed, sliding on his pants. "But the show's already

over. Sucks for you."

Annalise peeked making sure before opening them up fully. She finished and unplugged the iron laying the clothes down in the bathroom and taking a shower. "Still don't understand taking a shower at night deal" she said over the water.

"Relaxing before going to bed. Feeling all clean after a full day. Saving time with getting ready in the morning." He began listing off points, pointing to each of his fingers. "I don't get morning showers, either."

"Well I'm fresh for the day and a good night wash on my face solves that feeling" she stated. "Besides what if you get sweating in your sleep, ew" she grabbed a razor and brace herself for the twisting.

"Well I don't know about _you_ but I like to change before I leave the house." He rolled his eyes, finding a pair of shoes to slip on. "And I have deoderant, so."

She took a while to reply as she shaved, finally she was done and turn off the water. She got dressed and fixed up her hair. "Okay last step" she opened the bathroom door to let out the steam. With a mighty heave, yank up her makeup bag. Yeah this was going to take a while.

Scott jumped up onto one of the kitchen counters, getting comfortable as he scrolled through his phone. The boy really just wanted to stay out of the way of the warm steam until it passed.

Annalise mumbled to herself as she applied some powder, looking over at him. She snort, rolling her eyes, then quickly got the blush on and finish off with wing tips it actually took her five tries and many fucking shit shit). She pulled her shoes on.

"Oh come on, what was that?" He scoffed at the slight show of attitude, filling a few things into his pockets. "I haven't even done anything yet. I don't think that's fair."

She pulled her bag on her shoulder. "It was a sign of love"

Scott pulled the messenger bag on over his shoulders, securing the strap size before letting it relax on his body. "Love my ass."

She shimmy on over to his ass and pat it. "Yes I love you too"

"Yeah, you're real cute." He mumbled sarcastically, pushing her to the door. "No c'mon let's get going the bus is gonna be here soon and I wanna be sure we get the seats in the back."

"SCOTT MY PEOPLE FOUGHT TO RIDE IN THE FRONT" she said firmly but it was all in good fun.

"And I'm sure it's very nice to have that option." He said softly as he opened the door for

her. "But I feel awkward in the front so we're sitting in the back." He smiled, patting her shoulder.

She crossed her arm and walked out. "Make sure you lock up" she said, heading down the stairs.

"Don't worry I'm not totally useless." He grinned, doing just as she said, turning some lights off and locking the door behind himself. They got down to the bus stop and waited a bit before the vehicle showed up. As soon as they were on, along with a few other students, Scott made sure they were the first in the back, claiming the entirety of the seating by spreading out his legs. Sadly neither of the two knew how to drive even after attending driving classes. So they're best method was the public bus or walking. Annalise was more proper, sitting by the window with her bag on her lap. She had one earbud in her left ear, listening to music. "The sun Scott the sun barely raising"

"Annalise it's like almost 7:00, now, the sun is up you're just tired." He mumbled, leaning his entire body over his seat, still playing on his phone.

"I'm gonna fight it" she shut her eyes, basking in its warm glow. "Maybe...it's like blanket burrito" she sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. The ride to college was about an hour give or take. It stop along the way picking up more and more students. Soon Scott had to shut his manspread and allowed others in seats next to him. (never- stop being so rude they have a right too)

Thought he was upset about sharing his space it didn't last long as the school came into view only a few stops later. He looked over his papers again, looking to Annalise. "What do you have first again? And how far away are we?"

"Uh shit um...English in Juniper Hall" she remembered from the top of her head. She pulled out a piece of paper from her binder, reading over it. "Yeah I'm right" she confirmed.

"Ah, okay." He nodded, looking over his own list one more time. "So then I'll meet up with you in… two hours? Give or take. Probably three." Scott looked up at her. Annalise flashed a smile back at him, thumbs up.

The bus stopped at the college and it was a wave of students hurrying out. They part ways with a wave before each going to their class. It was a pretty slow few hours but eventually all the first day business was tended to and the two were able to meet up outside an on campus cafe.

"So," Scott began, taking a long sip of his drink. "How were your classes?" he asked to break the silence between the two.

Annalise threw her arm on the table, groaning. "Work nothing but work. We just started why" she took a sip of her drink, looking upset. "How about you? You seem chill"

He just leaned back in his chair, shrugging. "I'm always chill. But, yeah, we had a bunch, too." The man muttered, poking at the plastic of the cup in his hands. "I dunno, it wasn't, like, death. So.. yeah. Oh, and when do you think we're good to head downtown? I just wanna be sure we make it in time for the whole physical thing before they close." those words made Annalise shudder. They needed the money badly, so she try to put it in positive light.

"Anytime good" her eyes dropped to the floor. "Let's just go now" she suddenly decided. Get it over with. Yeah, that make her feel better. Scott nodded, agreeing with her as he took the last sips from the container.

"Yeah, okay. The sooner we get this done the sooner we get our money." He redid his messenger bag around his body before he moved to stand up. "I just hope it won't take too long."

Annalise agreed, getting her things together and the two walked out the cafe. She looked up the address on her phone. "I think this is in that new building downtown" she showed him, as they waited for the downtown bus.

"Ah cool" Scott barely looked over at the screen, busy with his QUIZUP game on his phone.

She looked back at the map, leaving him to his game. When the bus came she nudge him back to earth and the two got on securing back seats again. On the way there Annalise felt more and more nervous. There wasn't any interview or guidelines. Just show up and do a physical before the injections. Scott peeked over at her face, seeing the concern and fear on her tan face. He really didn't care for the shots but knew this must be a challenge for the girl who was always healthy. He on the other hand, well, for the longest time he was in and out of hospitals and school with multiple allergies (internal and external) as well as a few chronic conditions and minor operations. At first he'd found it a trouble to cope with, but by the time the boy entered high school he was more than used to the health issues and was perfectly capable of handling a few shots.

"Hey uh...could we hit the mall afterwards I need something sweet as a reward for doing this" she asked, squeezing her fist around her bag handle. Scott nodded, giving her a small smile of encouragement.

They were in Downtown now, as hotels and tall buildings went by. People litter the street, some tourists others business workers. Either way all try to avoid the scorching sun that haunted Texas' skies. The bus came to it stop and they hustle out, Annalise got the directions and set it to walking. "Ten minutes from here" she said to Scott.

As they walked, they chatted about random things that came to mind. "Okay but what if-" Annalise was cut off by Scott sigh.

"First of all, Aliens wouldn't even care for us, we're probably primitive to them" Scott began. "Oh the other hand, if we were _advanced_ to them they'd probably start calling us 'senpai' and admire our prowess from afar. Like any decent person."

"Okay, now we're getting into fiction. They wouldn't call us senpai, it's as unlikely as alien space rocks"

Annalise stated, hands on her hips. Suddenly the map voice said their designation was on their right. She burst into shivers, looking up the tall building. It was the new one.

"Well no point in staring at the door, come on Annalise" Scott grabbed her arm and tugged her inside. Inside the building.

* * *

Dr. Mendosa heard a tiny ping on his phone and stopped his exercise with David to check his phone. David pressed up against him to see the message. He didn't understand why the weird square made sounds and Dr. Mendosa never explain it...Dr. Mendosa never explain a lot of things to David.

Dr. Mendosa read the message and smiled to himself. The two had entered the building for the job. He had doubts but it may work now. He pulled out a security app, pulling up the camera closest to the entrance and spotted the two in the waiting area. He confirmed that these were the two he wanted through a quick message and to make sure they didn't leave. He went back to the camera and zoom in.

"These are Annalise and Scott, soon to be new group members" he told David. He dropped the rubic cube, staring at the two on the screen. One was a women with tan skin and brown hair. He tilt his head. "Her hair...it..kinda.."

"Curly that's the word you're looking for" Dr. Mendosa helped him. David mumbled the word to himself. Then looked over at the tall man with a lighter tan and glasses on his face. His hair was darker than Annalise. David like the way the two look. "But...Dr. Mendosa..they don't look like me..they look more like you" he said slowly. He meant in the way their bodies were. He saw them get called and stood up and it confirm his words. Annalise and Scott were short. Annalise with a curvy figure and big thighs and chest and Scott was more heavier than David. Dr. Mendosa chuckled, ruffling David's hair.

"Because they're completely human, but soon they'll look like you too" he shut off the app then the phone. "I'll be needed over there soon so back into your room" he motion to the large cage in the corner of the white room.

David understood and went back into his "room, laying on his bed. Alex shut the cage door and out in the password lock. He waved goodbye leaving the room. The lights dim down for sleep but David was too excited to rest. New members, oh he was so happy.

* * *

Annalise and Scott were lead to the room for the questionnaire. Annalise looked around the white room. "This place smells like bleach" she rubbed her nose. Scott mumbled an agreement trying to get the questions out of the way. Annalise looked back at her paper.

 **Have you ever consumed any illegal drugs?**

No. Maybe.

 **When was the last time you been hospitalized?**

Scott looked over at Annalise. "When did I get itchy?" he asked her, "Last Tuesday" Annalise replied. Scott marked the date down.

 **Are you physically fit?**

The two shared a look then laughed. "I used to be, I rocked that swimsuit body" she snort. Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah used too, you said you put on that college 15 already, before college started" he teased. Annalise burst into loud laughter, tilting her head back, mouth open and shoulders shaking.

After the that, the two finish up the questionnaire and went to the next room. They were handed water and pee cups. Annalise groaned to herself, drinking the water and waiting. Scott already had to go so he was done in five minutes. Annalise then went and hand over the cup of pee to the nurse. She noticed the nurse didn't really have much emotion on her face, mumbling a thank you and leading them to the final room. There were two chairs and Dr. Mendosa. He stood up and shook the two hands introducing himself. Scott felt a deaj vi go over him.

"Thank you two very taking time to help millions if the drugs work" he let them sit down Annalise eyed him, getting uneasy again.

"Dang, we really going to help millions?" Scott question, following Dr. Mendosa as he pulled out a box from a freezer. He set it down in sight of the two.

"Oh of course" he prep four needles for each and Annalise heart was going thru the roof. "This is a drug that passed the mice test and it beginning it's human trial so it's been through the FDA, completely safe" he assured, seeing Annalise thigh shaking. It was all a lie but he couldn't have them bolt when they were so close.

"W-What in the needle" she asked as he moved closer. "A study on cell growth to develop a new form of medicine which will remedy natural deficiencies, most commonly, height but we know it could have the possibility to regrow lost limbs or repair damage organs" he explained. Her eyes widened, not expecting such a drug to experience.

"Oh sweet we gonna be tall Annalise, no more short jokes" he punched her arm gently. "Most of them are targeted at you, I'm average height" Annalise countered. Scott gave her a look. "Sorry miss 5'4 and ¼ inches" he stuck out his tongue as she gasped, mouth dropped open. He turned back to Dr. Mendosa,"I'm all up for it if it's safe. Where the needle going in Dr. Mendosa?" he asked. Annalise chuckled. "Well it wouldn't be bad to be taller than my mom" Annalise could imagine the look on her parents faces.

Dr. Mendosa grinned at the two eagerness. So much easier than the last subjects. "These will be injected into your backs, close to the spine to get the full effect" he said. "Please remove your shirt Scott.

Annalise the nurse will take you to another room if you feel uncomfortable removing your shirt. The nurse came and Annalise went with her. Scott was left with Dr. Mendosa.

He removed his shirt, turning his back to Dr. Mendosa. He rubbed disinfectant on his back and down his spine. He felt along his shoulder's. "Okay tiny pinches" he shook his finger against the skin, distracting Scott's brain as he injected the drug. He did it three more times, rubbing the red spots. Scott used to these didn't care.

Annalise on the other hand was gripping the chair trying to distract her mind but the nurse didn't help just sticking the needle in. She slapped on the bandages and let Annalise pulled her bra and shirt back on. Still no emotion on her face.

"So, Dr." Scott tried to begin the conversation again as he stood up to stretch, replacing the shirt on his body.

"Call me Alex."

"Okay… hah, _Alex_." He began again, sitting in the chair, leaning back with his body spread out. "How long have you been working on this research. As far as I've heard remedies of this level have been nearly impossible to achieve and many were still in the testing of DNA from animals that did regrow limbs." Scott asked in a more informed tone than he'd intended, so he added a nerdy comment to lighten his statement. "Well, Dr. Connors would say otherwise."

"Dr. Connors…?" The man questioned, a look of confusion colouring his face. Scott simply waved his hand in the air as to dismiss the man's name from the conversation. Unsure how to answer the initial question Dr. Mendosa danced around a little, stalling until Annalise rejoined the two. "And there she is!"

"How do you stand these?" The girl whispered the rhetorical question to her friend sarcastically as she took her own seat, crossing both arms and legs in the process. "So what now?" This time he question was aimed at Alex.

"Oh! Well now all we need you both to do is write down anything out of the ordinary that happens during the treatment period." The Doctor handed both teenagers a notepad with the lab's logo on the cover, within it was dated pages and a 'notes' section. "And come in every week to get these shots again. The more you come in the less you will be required to take, so this does get easier." The sentimental statement was physically directed to Annalise.

"Sounds fair." Scott nodded, flipping aimlessly through his new notepad, which he was sure to forget about in a mere hour. "Now… About the payment?"

"Of course." The man stood, indicating the two to follow suit. With a quick glance to one another they did so before following him out of the office and through the hall they'd entered. "My assistant, Ms. Ava." He introduced her. "Will take care of that business, we do offer payment plans or straight up cash."

"Thank you." They both shook Dr. Mendosa's hand before he left them to the nurse from before. After working out their accounts the two received a couple of checks and made their way out of the building, a sudden warmth took over them, but the two excused it as the office being colder than anticipated and immediately began their trip back to campus.

* * *

The lights brighten and David sat up. His brown wings tucked against his sides. "Alex?" he called out. Dr. Mendosa walked in, smiling at him. He unlocked the cage, David shooting out. He looked around Dr. Mendosa and behind him. He even lifted him off the ground in ease. "Where are they?" he asked, setting him down on the ground.

Dr. Mendosa used to these types of outburst grabbed the side of his head and David relax. He let him go. "They have the sermun inside their bodies. Right now we'll let them go but don't worry, we'll just take them away once the last bit of the drug in their body" he pulled out David chart. "Now lets see you finish the cube..in lets say 10 seconds" he held up a timer.

* * *

Annalise and Scott arrived at campus just in time for their evening classes. Neither felt the weird warmth or any other side effects. They met up at the bus stop ready to go home. "Hey nerd I think you grew a quarter inch" Scott teased. Annalise kicked his shin, ready to tussle when the bus arrived. On the way home, Annalise got a shiver down her spine. "Dang the AC cold on this bus" she said to Scott, glad to be almost home. Scott was suddenly very tired and wanted to sleep. Annalise just remember their checks and quickly pulled the yellow cord for the bus to stop. She haul Scott [with some protest] off the bus and grinned up at the supermarket in front of them.

"We can buy food! Like food to last more than two days" she beamed. She lead him to the entrance and got a cart. Scott still tired climbed in the cart and lend back. He didn't care if he got weird looks, he wanted sleep and Annalise could talk to herself for hours.

Which was a horrible idea. When he heard the checkout beep and rustle awake, there was maybe two cans of soup and box of cereal. Annalise looked like she had gone off a fought a war, face strained and hair everywhere.

"Hey uh...we have money now..you can get a little-" he trailed off seeing how she was staring at prices and then looking at cheaper options. Scott got out the cart and took the cart out of line and she followed. This was a normal with her. "I know you like fruit. Kiwis and peaches" he said getting a plastic bag to put them in.

"Peaches in syrup are my favorite but I like them like this too" she lifted her head to check the price but Scott shook his head. "Just let's get what we need and see when we get to checkout. Besides you probably got a billion coupons in your bag" he teased and she smiled.


End file.
